


Pedidos Especiais

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Married Couple
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-19 23:24:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22072654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: “Porque o prefeito continua te pedindo para fazer essas coisas ?!”
Relationships: Shane/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Shane/Player (Stardew Valley)
Kudos: 7





	Pedidos Especiais

Já era quase meia noite e sua esposa não estava em casa. Isso não era tão incomum, uma das coisas que Shane tinha aprendido desde o início do seu casamento é que ela gostava de aproveitar o dia ao máximo e isso frequentemente significava que ela chegava em casa quase as duas da manhã. Ainda assim ele se preocupava, especialmente porque ele sabia alguma coisas que ela gostava de fazer para ter um dia produtivo nem sempre envolviam as atividades tradicionais de um fazendeiro. 

E ela só precisou chegar para ele ver que seus receios sobre onde ela poderia estar estavam corretos. Não apenas pela poeira em suas roupas, mas também pelos hematomas.

“Dia duro nas minas” ela disse. 

“Você quer que eu chame o Doutor Harvey ?”

“Já passa da meia-noite”

“E ele fez um juramento de cuidar das pessoas” 

“Eu apenas preciso dormir, eu vou estar novinha em folha amanhã de manhã”

Era verdade, ele já tinha observado e era bizarro, algumas vezes ele poderia ter jurado que ferimentos e hematomas tinham se curado da noite para o dia. Sua esposa dizia que era apenas sua constituição corporal de fazendeira, ele tentou apontar que não, isso não era normal e algumas noites atrás ele até confessou que ele suspeitava que talvez ela fosse algum tipo de semideusa, ou talvez apenas uma deusa em geral. Em resposta ela riu e disse que ela era apenas uma simples fazendeira, mas que ela estava lisonjeada pelos elogios e que ele tinha uma mente muito criativa. 

“Porque você foi para minas ? Você disse que você só ia se focar na parte de fazenda hoje, sabe plantação, cuidar de animais”

“Eu ia, mas aí eu vi esse anúncio no boletim da cidade do prefeito pedindo pra abater algumas gosmas vermelhas nas minas, elas na verdade não me deram muito problema, mas essa criatura das sombras apareceu do nada e realmente me ferrou”

“Ele não devia continuar te pedindo essas coisas”

“Ele colocou no mural pra qualquer um fazer, eu que escolhi fazer”

“Porque ele sabe que você é basicamente a única que checa o mural”

“Eu gosto das minhas pequenas missões, e além do mais não é pior da vez que o prefeito me mandou um bilhete me pedindo por lubrificante”

“Ele o que ?”

“Óleo de trufas tecnicamente, mas do jeito que ele falou estava bem claro para que ele queria”

“Ugh. Nojento. Eu não precisava saber disso”

“Oh, sinto muito, deve ser estranho para você ouvir considerando que ele provavelmente usou com a sua tia” 

“ELE O QUE ?” 

“Hum...você não sabia sobre ?”

“Você...eles...você tem certeza ?”

“Sim, eu achei os shorts roxos especiais dele no quarto dela… bem ele chamou de shorts especiais, mas na verdade era uma cueca”

“Como você sabia que era dele ?”

“Porque ele me pediu para encontrar os shorts ?”

“Porque o prefeito continua te pedindo para fazer essas coisas ?!”

“Porque eu sou confiável Shane, e eu realmente precisava do dinheiro no começo”

“E agora porque você faz ? A fazenda está indo muito bem”

“Em geral : amizade”

“Nós precisamos te arranjar alguns amigos melhores”

“É uma cidade pequena, minhas opções são meio limitadas”

“Não tão limitadas assim”

“Eu quero ser amiga com todo mundo”

“Você é tão estranha”

“Eu achei que você achava que eu era algum tipo de semideusa”

“Eu ainda acho isso. Mas uma bem estranha”

“Diz o cara que quer ser usado como fertilizante para milho quando ele morrer”

“Eu nunca disse que eu não era também”

Ele a beijou. Como ele fazia na maior parte das noites e manhãs. E em meio ao beijo ela começou a tirar as roupas dele como ela também fazia na maior parte das manhãs e noites desde o seu casamento, mas ele a parou. 

Ela olhou para ele confusa por um momento. 

“Amanhã, quando você não estiver toda machucada” ele esclareceu. 

“Certo, eu posso esperar”

“Eu não vou te pedir para não ir para as minas, porque eu sei o quanto você gosta de fazer isso e porque eu sei que você consegue lidar com o quer que esteja lá embaixo. Mas por favor tome mais cuidado. Eu odeio te ver assim, mesmo sabendo que você vai estar melhor amanhã de manhã”

“Eu tomo cuidado, até mais após a gente se casar. Eu não posso contar quantas vezes eu desmaiei de exaustão lá no passado. Agora eu não faço mais isso, em parte porque no começo eu era uma idiota que esquecia de trazer comida. Mas também porque eu sei que você está aqui esperando por mim. Mas agora que eu sei que te incomoda eu vou tentar ter até mais, certo ?” 

“Obrigado”

“De nada, bobo” 

“E obrigado pela imagem mental horrorizante do minha tia com o prefeito”

Ela riu. 

“De nada de novo, querido”


End file.
